Whish Upon the Stars
by Brave.Bloody.Bubble.Bath
Summary: "If you make a wish upon a star,only if you wish it with all your heart,  it'll come true!" "Even if it's imposible?" "Nothing it's imposible for the stars" she smiled and turned her back at him once more. If she only knew.


**Wish upon the stars**

Hello everybody :)

This is my first FT story so if I miss any detail please let me know at the comments and be nice ;)

* * *

Magnolia's Hanabi festival was quite an impresing thing to see and even more to live. Right from the great "Fairy Tail famous bingo" to the sakura rainbow glowing at night there was all kind of activities to do at the city, today everybody seemed to just forget their previous preocupations and enjoy the festivities laughting and drinking until they fell to the ground completly passed out. And there wasn't anybody that could beat the Fairy Tail guild at those task including messing and destroying all around.

At the shadow of an enormous tree the pink haired dragon slayer and the only one celestial mage of fairy tail rested against the trunk watching how the sun slowly dissapeared between the far away hills giving place to the night.

"I'm so glad i was able to make it this year!" Said Lucy as she rested her head over the bare shoulder of her teanmate snuggling more into his warm and the quilt surrounding them. She looked at the sky and started smiling widely "I can't wait for them to start glowing" she added perking her head up to gaze at the leafs above their heads.

Natsu looked up at the still pink petals of the sakura trees around them and then back at his companion buring his nose into those soft gold locks that shined with the last sunrays of the falling sun. He didn't cared about the sakura trees right now, even if they were stunningly beautiful with their colorful glow he had something or rather someone way more precious between his arms right now.

"Be patient Lucy... " he said with a low chuckle as she pouted like a child "It's almost time so wait up a little more... weirdo " he teased passing a hand trhough her hair messing around her curls only to gain an angry scowl from her.

She sighted and placed herself more confortably into his embrace, she was thankful that Natsu decided to stay by her side instead of going with the others to drink and shout (/sing) as the hanabi's tradition dictated, she was freezing with the still cold breeze and her teamate emanated a confortable heat that reconforted her numb body. For once she thanked the stars that she had a fire dragon slayer as her best friend.

At the other side f the picnic area the sound of laughtings and amused shouts maked both turn their heads to watch over their friends who aparently had managed once more to break their record time by beeing completly drunk in less than a hour.

Dear Mavis. They pittied the poor people from aroundthe park that would surely suffer the consecuences from this.

In matter of minutes the sky went completly dark letting show one by one the millions of stars in that black veil. Now it was just a matter of time before the trees began to glow and then he'll have to...

"Look Natsu a falling star!" Lucy suddenly shouted shooting her armup to point at the light stella that the star had left on it's trayectory

He smiled at her enthusiasm. Let Lucy to get so much exited about the stars rather than the rainbow cherry blossoms. After all she was an Spiritual mage that had contract with almost all of the zodiac keys.

"I don't see why the fret about a ... Hey what are you doing?!" she looked totally concentrated in her thoughts looking so focused on the night sky "Hey Luce you still there?"

"Shhh!" she hissed at him making the fire mage struck back fearing her anger "I'm trying to make a wish!" she said closing her eyes feverishly focusing only in her thoughts

He dropped his head to the side unable to find a logical explanation for her response "Why would you do that?" he asked curious as the blonde mage finally opened her eyes finally done with her wish.

"'Cause is a falling star you dummy" she said, her eyes still focused on the night sky in a absolutely bliss

" huh?" he rubbed his head trying to get a hold in the meaning of her words and as expected failing in the attempt

She sighed "Natsu... You are really hopeless..." she said with her eyes still glowing with a little remaining of that certain glim of exitement from her childish emotions "Don't you know that when you see a falling star you shall pray for something you want to come true?"

"Anything?" he asked still not believing her words, she nodded "How?"

Her eyes wandered back to the starry sky admiring the soft glowing from the stars above them "well.. I don't quite know how they do it they just... Do it" she giggled happily and with a wide grin that with all these years beeing besides the pink fire eater boy had snuck into her she turned at him " It's magic!"

He stared at her for a moment, that warm overhelming sensation impregnating his body making his heart bump faster and faster. That kind of sensation that only Lucy could bring up. So hes miled back and brought her closer to him snuggling with her into the thick quilt that had slipped from her body.

"C'mon it'll just take a few more minutes for the sakura trees to glow and you're still skahing like plue" he mocked her only to gain a frown from her but still she relaxed into his arms and continued looking at the trees.

They stood like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company as they always do now days whenever they find sometimes to hang just by themselves. His arms firmly embracing her small figuere trying to somehow envolve her to never let go.

Even if he knew that that was imposible.

He gazed once more at the star filled sky still the wishing-theory inside his head. Even if he didn't wanted to admidt it her words had caused a great impact on him making one idea to pop out in his mind like a vage flame of curiosity and somehow hope.

"Hey Luce" he called her frustation marking his voice like nails against a chalkboard.

"mmmhm? " she said eyes locked expectant to the trees leafs impatient once more for them to start glowing in bright colors

"How do someone makes a wish to a star?" he felt kind of dumb asking something like that and specialy to a girl, but it was ok with him because Lucy wasn't just any girl.

She turned at him somehow surprised of him to ask her that. "Well.. You have to wait for a star to strat falling and then you make your wish... At least that's how my mom teached me to"

"mmm... But i mean, do you just ask for it or do you have to promise something for it to come true? or..." he started divaging more and more thinking about what kind of things could a start want in exchange for a wish

He stopped babling when the musical sound of her laughter hit him making him look down at her just to catch her amused eyes looking straight at him.

"It's not that complicated Natsu" she said gaining her composture once more "You just have to wish for it..like, really wish it" she said but as she looked at his still confused face she sighted and explained once more "If you make a wish upon a star,but only if you wish it with all your heart, it'll come true!" she said claping her hands together

"Just like that?" he ask still unconvinced

She noded hapilly expecting to decifer what kept the DS's mind so busy for him to seem so concentraited. One does not simply has the oportunity to see Natsu thinking deep stuff without having a lacrima to record it... Well maybe next time.

"Even if it's imposible?" he asked suddenly making her pop out of her bubble of thoughts.

"Nothing imposible for stars Natsu" she smiled placing her hand gently over his face to confort the distressed Dragon slayer.

Before he could ask anything else a bright light coming from above caught their atention making them both jump in surprise.

Above their heads a bright colorful light emanated from the cherry tree they were resting at glowing like a rainbow showing all his full seven colors. The anual fenomenon caught the blonde girl into a deep facination almost making it impossible for her to part her eyes from the tree.

"It's beautiful..." she said in a whisper, breath still taking from the surprise "It's even better than the last time when you brought that tree for me by the river!" she exclaimed a little louder.

"Yeah... It's amazing" he said but not actually refering to the trees at all

"Hey Lucy!" Someone shouted from the croud making them both snap their heads towards the direction of a certain shirt-less ice mage calling "Leave that idiot and come here!" he shouted making the girl between the DS's giggle at his words

"I'm comming!" she shouted back ganning a grin from Grey who just stood there waiting for her girlfriend to come back at him

Natsu sighted... _Time's over_

Lucy stood up with the help of her best friend wrapping the blanket around her form to protect her from the cold. Natsu just stared at her while she tossed all the dry branches from her hair fixing herself up to go with him... With her boyfriend and also his bestfriend.

It was a reality he had become to accept since Lucy started to date Grey 2 months ago after their last mission. If if hadn't been for his extreme fear of showing his true feelings towards her she would have never thought that he just cared about her as a friend and run towards the arms of Grey looking for confort for her broken heart. Yeah, he had been a fool when he'd told her that she was just his "best-friend" and now he was paying the high price for his cowardice.

"why are you staring like that." her voice pulled him out of his mental predicament and just then he realized he had been looking at her the entire time

Scratching the back of his head he simply rached the tip of her bangs to pull out a little leaf that remained "You missed one weirdo"

"Thanks" was all she said before she started running towards the rest of the guild that were staring at the trees while drinking and dancing

He didn't go after her. He wanted though, but he didn't, he musn't, c'ause he's not the one that shall be protecting her now. He missed his chance and now it was Grey's turn to look over her.

Slipping on his scarf over his shoulder once more he walked off into the opposite direction away from all the shouting and cheering people, not feeling like celebrating no more.

A glimpse of light caught his eye in the sky as he barely reached to see how a little dot of bright falled into the nothing leaving a trail of light behid him.

"_"If you make a wish upon a star, but only if you wish it with all your heart, it'll come true!"_ " her voice sounded fade in his mind as he closed his eyes and started a soft praying in his mind as a wish.

"_Let her be happy_" he thought just before staring to walk again into the darkness of the woods. Hoping for the stars to hear his wish and for it to really come true.

* * *

As you can see this was not a Nalu Story but a GeyLu :/

I do not ship that couple but for this story I made an exception

Sorry for the tears :3 (Please R&R to let me know what you think about it and also for my gramatic mistakes. I do not speak english completly)

**Love 'ya B.B.B.B 3**


End file.
